Un día contigo
by MizukiKagamine-Chan
Summary: Len y Miku son los mejores amigos pero una nota cambia su dia y tal vez sean algo mas que amigos :3 LenxMiku


_¡Konnichiwa! :) Este es mi primer one-shot, no sé cómo se me ocurrió, solo se me ocurrió :/ _

_Se lo dedico a ¡Marce' Otaku! :D ojala te guste._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Vocaloid no me pertenece es de Yamaha Corporation._

**Un día contigo:**

Era una mañana en la casa de los Vocaloid, todos dormían o eso era lo que se pensaba.

**En la habitación de Len:**

Len estaba dormido en su cama mientras un rayo de luz le daba directo a la cara, lo que hacía que despertara lentamente.

Cuando Len despertó miro a su despertador y se sorprendió cuanto había dormido, ya eran las 11:52.

-En serio, ¿Cómo puedo dormir tanto?- se preguntó Len antes de ver que algo dentro de su cama y cubierto por una sabana se movía. Al darse cuenta Len agarro lo primero que estaba a su alcance y eso era una banana.

-¿Q…quien está ahí?- pregunto Len con la banana en la mano, cuando estaba a punto de quitar la sabana para ver quién o qué era pudo ver algo que era verde azulado, parecía… ¿cabello?- pensaba Len hasta que lo que estaba en su cama se quitó la sabana y Len se sonrojo al ver quien era.

-¡Len, ¿Por qué haces tanto ruido?- pregunto enojada la aguamarina

-¡M…Miku! ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Len sonrojado al ver a la aguamarina en su pijama.

-Tenía miedo así que vine contigo- le respondió la aguamarina frustrada- ¡Ahora déjame dormir!-gruño Miku

-¡Pero si ya es tarde!-grito Len

- ¡¿y cuál es tu problema?- grito Miku

-¡ya son las 12:00! Huh? ¿Qué pasa con ese estado de ánimo?- le grito Len

-¡¿Cuál estado de ánimo?-gritaba cada vez más enojada la aguamarina

-Está bien, ahora no es momento de pelear; ¿Por qué no te calmas un poco?-decía el rubio más calmado

Miku suspiro- Ah, ok vamos con los demás-dijo Miku feliz

-Eh, M…Miku

-¿Qué?-pregunto Miku

-Primero debes vestirte- dijo Len mirando hacia otro lado para disimular su sonrojo

-Oh, es cierto te espero en la cocina- dijo la aguamarina antes de irse a su habitación a vestirse

**En la cocina:**

-Len…¿en dónde están todos?—pregunto Miku algo triste

-No lo sé…mira ahí hay una nota—dijo Len señalando la nota que estaba en la mesa que decía: "chicos tuvimos algo importante que hacer espero que no se molesten"

-¿Qué puede ser tan importante para que ni siquiera nos avisaran?-pregunto Miku

-No sé, ¿quieres ir a desayunar?-pregunto Len sonriendo dulcemente

-Oh, ¡sí!—dijo Miku sonrojada y feliz

Miku y Len caminaban directo a su cafetería habitual, el silencio mandaba hasta que Len se armó de valor y dijo algo:

-Es un día pacifico hoy-dijo Len con una sonrisa

-SI, es realmente refrescante- dijo Miku feliz

-Finalmente estas de buen humor otra vez—dijo Len mirando al cielo

-Oye—dijo Miku mientras tenía fija su mirada en un bolso a través del vidrio de una tienda

-¿He? ¿Qué es esto… ¡120,000 yenes? Es un bolso de marca. Ahh si de veras… -dijo Len con una gotita mientras Miku le daba una sonrisa de "´por favor"

-¿Qué pasa con esa sonrisa?—pensaba Len

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería escogieron una mesa y se sentaron. Después llego alguien a tomar su orden, se sorprendieron al ver que era Rin

-Rin, ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Ah, e…es que—intentaba explicar Rin

-¿Esto era lo "importante" que tenías que hacer?—pregunto Len

-Ah, su orden—dijo Rin cambiando de tema

-Nuestra orden será…- trataba de decidir Len

-El set de mitsumame—Dijo Miku enseguida

-Yo quiero un set de pastel con café helado—dijo Len

-¡Enseguida lo traigo! Pero Len, más te vale que no te pases con ella o veras como te ira—dijo Rin con tono amenazante

-¡Sí!—respondió Len asustado

-Aquí están, y Len si sigues comiendo tanto pastel te pondrás gordo—dijo Rin con tono de burla

- ¡Eso no es cierto!—dijo Len haciendo puchero

-Esto es relajante, ¿quieres ver una película?—pregunto Len con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Claro!—dijo Miku con emoción

-¡Oigan, esperen aún no se pueden ir!—les grito Rin-¡Aun no han pagado!

-¡Rin soy tu hermano así que no necesito pagar!—grito Len agarrando a Miku de la mano y echándose a correr

-Tonto-dijo Rin

-¿Qué película quieres ver? Quiero algo con muchas explosiones—dijo Miku

-Quiero ver algo de Ghibli—le respondió Len

-¿Ah?—dijo Miku confundida

-Bueno, creo que podría ver una película espectacular de vez en cuando—Dijo Len sonriendo tiernamente

Después salieron del cine y eran las 4:00

-Me encanto la película—dijo Miku

-Sí, pero enserio… el final de la película que acabamos de ver no tenía ningún sentido—dijo Len

-Eso es porque estabas durmiendo hasta el final de la película otra vez—dijo Miku agachando la cabeza

-Si—dijo Len

-Vamos al karaoke—dijo Miku

-Ok, eso es lo que pensé así que traje un cupón conmigo—dijo Len sacando el cupón

-¿Qué quieres cantar?—le pregunto Miku—¡vamos a hacer algo que tenga rock!—dijo Miku contenta

-Quiero cantar algo meloso—dijo Len

-¿Ah?—dijo Miku confundida

-Pero, creo que es bueno gritar de vez en cuando—dijo Len

Después de un rato salieron del karaoke y decidieron volver a su casa

Miku y Len de regreso a casa notaron una enorme pendiente

-En esa enorme pendiente…—

-Notamos…-

-El aroma del verdor…-

-Humedecido en nuestros corazones…-

-El cielo perforado…-

-Esta siempre allí…-

-Hoy nosotros somos el clima agradable—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Len…¿recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?—le pregunto Miku

-No—dijo Len

-Humph eres tan malo—le dijo Miku

-Era broma claro que si—le dijo Len riéndose

-Fue en esa pendiente—dijo Miku

-Miku…

-¿Si Len?—pregunto la aguamarina

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?—pregunto Len algo nervioso

-Ah Len…-intentaba decir mientras lágrimas de felicidad corrían por sus mejillas

-Miku, me encanto pasar todo el día de hoy contigo y me gustaría que todos los días fueran así—decía Len sonrojado

-Len.. ¡Sí!—en ese momento me acerque a él y lo bese. Pero por desgracia nos tuvimos que separar por falta de oxigeno

-Te amo Miku quiero estar a tu lado por siempre—dijo Len mientras la abrazaba

-Yo también Len—dije correspondiendo el abrazo

**Fin.**

_Awww ;_; como puedo llorar con esto? tan mal que salió XD_

_Pero bueno, dejen reviews y si no, odian a Len XD No, no es cierto nadie puede odiar a Len tan lindo que es *O* Bueno espero que les haya gustado en especial a ti Marce :)_

_Bye, bye :D_


End file.
